Kaiza's Story
by TwO-cRaZy-OtAkU-cHiCkz
Summary: Deserted by her family. Shunned by her friends. Alone in a world that doesn't understand her. She has no hope. Will the Avatar's son prove her wrong? Or will the deadly power sealed within her destroy them both? OCXOC


**~X~**

A very long time ago, the Air Avatar Aang went into the spirit world and was given a vision. A vision of a deafening silence that would ultimately destroy the world. This silence would be brought on by the birth of a child. This child would be the first full bender of her kind, as well as the deadliest. She was foretold to the avatar that if not found by him, she and her power would fall into the wrong hands, and her deadly powers would be used to destroy the balance of the nations. A prophecy was given to the avatar.

_Yin and yang will meet in battle_

_Light and dark will destroy each other_

_If not given the gift of sweet tourniquet_

_The moon will turn red_

The avatar –once defeating the Fire Lord- began his search to find this deadly child. After ten years of searching in the Northern Water Tribe, his wife Katara gave birth to a child. Soon after his son's birth, the avatar lost his every power of the elements –save for air- and his son became the new avatar. The new avatar, his father, Katara, Toph, Zuko, and Mei continued their search for the deadly bender. On the fourteenth birthday of the new avatar, an alarm went off in the spirit world; signalizing the identification of the deadly bender. Her name is Kaiza.

And this is Kaiza's story.

_~/Chapter One: Learning/~_

I never asked for it. It wasn't my plan to learn how to do it. My name is Kaiza. I have no last name; my family disowned me once they saw what my powers could do. My family named me "destroyer of peace". Who knew my name would be so much like who I have become?

My skin is creamy brown, my hair is black, as are my eyes, and -as some others say- my heart. I've always known I was strange. Ever since I was five, I knew I was something different. I always thought I was a different species.

I felt a power within me. I felt something powerful and evil bubbling under my skin. I felt the bending in my very blood, which is how I figured it out. How I learned to bloodbend. I was nine years old at the time. I was at school and a few kids were bullying me. I was scared and lonely, they were pulling my hair and kicking me. For reasons I know not, they had decided to punish me for something I know I did not do.

Before I knew what I was even doing, my hands were up with my palms in the air. I balled my hands into fists and slammed them to the ground. The two girls who were beating me fell to the ground in a bowing position. Everyone surrounding us ran from me, afraid of me. I was afraid of myself. Once I lost my focus, I had already let go of the two girls and they had run off too.

I ran home and my parents had already found out about it. Both my parents weren't benders of any sort. We lived in a small village in the fire nation, a secluded little village. When they found out, they began a silent fear of me. I saw my parents I found packing their bags that night. When I woke up, everyone in that house was gone except for I. My mother, father, two sisters and three brothers were all gone, and I was left alone in my home.

It was then that I packed everything that was necessary to my survival into one backpack and left. I used a little bit of money to buy an eelhound. I then began traveling from one end of the Fire Nation to a different one. Each friend I made quickly left me once I showed them my power. But somehow, I was able to make each of them forget about me.

Soon, I made it here to The Northern part of the Fire Nation. I rented a room at a small Inn and here I am today. I woke early this morning and tied my hair with a red ribbon into two buns at the top of my head. I pulled a strapless crimson shirt that ended two inches below my breast over my head and a maroon skirt with darker lining onto me. The skirt had two long slits up the sides that reached my hips. Underneath the knee length skirt, I wore darker red slim fitting leggings. Lace up red rose colored sandals adorned my feet. I pulled a pair of dark red fingerless gloves onto my hands

After a sigh, I grabbed a small bag of gold full with seventy five gold pieces and put it into my black bag that slung around my shoulder. I walked out of my room and down the stairs to the little lobby.

"Hello Kai!" I heard the innkeeper Yuzu say cheerily.

"Good morning Yuzu. I'll just be out for a few hours, and then I'll take my shift in the tea shop." I said with a smile.

"Don't worry Kai, I've got you covered." She replied with a smile.

I waved to her before leaving the Inn. Yuzu's parents owned the Inn and let me live there permanently in a flat just above the other rooms. They also own the tea shop where I work. Once I finish paying my months rent in work, they give me actual pay. The sun was shining brightly as normal as I walked down a pathway to a nearby jewelry shop.

I opened the door, and slightly cold met my face. I smiled softly as I walked over to a case that held ancient fire nation necklaces. I put my hand to the glass softly and smiled. The necklace was a black choker with a ruby in the center. In the middle of the ruby was the fire nation symbol.

"Miss, you come here everyday to marvel at that necklace and then you leave. If you don't buy it soon, someone will take it from right under your nose." The man said.

I looked up at the old man and grinned. I looked at his name tag.

"Well, Shu, considering how much this thing costs; it won't be taken for a very long time." I replied.

Shu smiled at me and walked away from the counter. After a couple more seconds of gazing at the beautiful necklace, I ran my hand over the glass with a sigh and left the shop. On my way down the street to my next stop, I bumped into a boy. I fell back slightly and landed on my butt.

"Gah!! Watch where you're going, would you?!" I yelled at him.

He then stood up and looked at me. His hair was short, dark brown, and a little choppy. His eyes were a pale blue and his skin had a definite Water Tribe brown to it with a Fire Nation glow. All in all, he was…hot.

"Sorry about that," He said while holding out his hand to me.

I took it and he helped me up.

"Name's Rokuno, I was sidetracked and I guess I didn't see you there." He said sheepishly.

I shrugged.

"It's just fine Rokuno. Anyways, I have to go. Thanks for helping me up." I said after dropping his hand.

I picked up my bag and began walking away when I felt a hand on my wrist. I turned and saw Rokuno looking at me.

"You didn't give me your name." he said.

I rolled my eyes at him. I was fully aware that if he knew my full name, he might be able to figure out who I was.

"My name is Kai. Can you let go of me now?" I asked him.

He shrugged and let me go. I turned and with a curt nod to him, I walked on my way to a clothing store. I needed a few new clothes; after all, my year old clothes were getting a little small for me. The clothes I was wearing were the only ones that still fit. I turned suddenly and saw Rokuno following me.

"Are you following me?" I questioned.

"No. My mother needed me to pick up a couple new dresses for my baby sister. It was sheer luck that you were here as well." He replied.

I rolled my eyes as I walked into the store. I picked up a couple two flowing red gowns, four sets of leggings in different shades of red, seven skirts in different colors, seven shirts in different reds, and two pairs of sandals. As I reached the counter to pay for my clothes, I saw Rokuno just behind me. I sighed as I heard the shop keeper give me the prices. I pay my thirty two gold pieces and walked out with my clothes folded neatly into my bag, with Rokuno still following behind me. He was lucky I had grown enough self control to not take over his body and make him turn around already.

I turned around abruptly.

"Is there something you want to ask me?" I questioned.

He stiffened and it looked like a blush made its way to his face.

"Um…I wanted to ask you if…you'd like to…" he started.

"Spit it out, Rokuno!" I snapped.

It sounded as if we were old friends. One friend struggling to tell another an important secret. I put my hands on my hips and tapped my foot as I waited.

"Are you going to ask me out or something?" I asked coyly.

The blush deepened slightly.

"Pretty boy, you don't even know me. What makes you think you can trust me?" I asked him.

He shrugged.

"I just know." Rokuno replied.

I walked up to him. Once I reached his left side I stood on my toes and whispered into his ear.

"You don't know what I'm capable of. If I were you, I'd stay away from me before I got hurt." I said softly.

Swiftly, I walked past him and went on my way back to the Inn. I waved to Yuzu before I ran up the stairs and into my room. I closed the door softly behind myself. I slowly began putting my clothes away before grabbing my uniform for the Tea Shop. It was a simple maroon turtleneck dress with no sleeves that reached my ankles. White pants were revealed because of the two long slits up to my hips. I let my hair out of its buns and it fell down to my waist. I gave it a quick brushing before I put it up in two buns once more with a two white ribbons.

I slid off my sandals and pulled on maroon shoes that didn't have the normal curl, but just stayed as flats. I took off my red gloves and slid on white fingerless gloves and an armband made of fake gold. Carefully, I tied a small white pouch with a piece of black twine around my waist. The little bag was for tips. After a quick sigh, I opened the door and walked downstairs to the lobby.

"You've got a couple minutes before your shift starts, just read one of the scrolls or something." Yuzu said dismissively.

I looked around the small bookshelf until I found something that looked interesting.

'_Water Bending and its Mysteries'_

I carefully pulled the scroll out and began reading.

_In the beginning the Moon taught water benders how to push and pull water. Over time, the ancient water masters had learned new techniques. Many of these techniques proved worthy in battle. But few mastered water bending far too well. They began making their own techniques for water bending. One of these techniques even allowed water benders to manipulate air; an art solely for air benders. These techniques shall be listed below:_

_Sky Bending_

_Blood Bending_

_Plant Bending_

It was blood bending that caught my eye. It reminded me of what I could do and it scared me how this scroll could tell me about what I could do. It frightened me. And I never get scared easily.

"Hey Kai, it's time for you to start your shift." Yuzu said.

"Do you mind if I take this scroll to my room after my shift?" I asked.

She looked at me like I was stupid.

"This isn't a library Kai. But…go ahead. So long as my parents don't find out, it doesn't matter at all." She replied.

I gave her a nod in thanks and walked out of the lobby into a door on the left. The smell of jasmine wafted up to my nose and immediately calmed me down. I slid the scroll into my pouch and I was lucky it fit. I walked into the kitchen and saw Yuzu's mother Kumara making tea. She turned and gave me a tray.

"Send this to table four and please put on your apron!" Kumara said in an exasperated tone.

I grabbed my white full body apron from a coat rack in the kitchen and wrapped it around my neck and hips. I then picked up the tray and walked out of the kitchen and to table four.

"Kai! Good to see you!" I heard a familiar voice say.

I turned and saw Rokuno sitting at a table. An older woman who looked around her late twenties/ early thirties was sitting beside him. She looked as though she were Rokuno's mother. On their other side were two other people who anyone couldn't no know. It was the Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Mei. They had a three year old daughter named Iroku sitting in Lady Mei's lap.

But of course, I didn't make a scene out of it. At the "Jasmine Dragon" all our customers were just customers, no matter what their title was. I gave a small smile as I set the tray onto the table.

"Crap..." I muttered under my breath.

**~X~**

**Like it?**

**Hate it?**

**Reveiw if you thought it was good and chu want me to write more, pleezles!!! X3**


End file.
